1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorting device for elongate products such as carrots, consisting substantially of a conveyor surface divided in sections, having channel-like openings in a transverse direction relative to the conveyor device separating the sections, the channel width of which openings increases in the conveying direction, and means extending above the conveyor surface for orientating the articles in the conveying direction, whereby each section comprises a table having a driven endless belt carried over it.
2. Description of Related Art
Sorting takes place in such devices because the elongate products at a determined channel-like space with a predetermined width cannot pass over the space and are therefore discharged via this channel-like space. Successive widening of the channel-like openings in the conveying direction therefore results in sorting of the elongate products according to size. The problem that occurs in such devices is that the belt guiding has to be quite accurate in order to track the belt and to be able to restrict wear thereof to a minimum. Wear occurs because the belt is guided along the relatively sharp edges bounding the channel-like opening. The belt as well as the edge therefore have to consist of high quality material.